


Merry Christmas

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: A look in to Robron's Christmas Eve and Christmas morning.





	

Aaron collapsed onto the bed with a heavy sigh; falling back onto the pillows, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples,  
"Oi. Lazy bones. Get up."  
Aaron opened his eyes and frowned at Robert standing in the doorway, carrying a pile of laundry.   
"Do one, yeah? I just got in."  
Robert smirked, huffing out a laugh and dropping the pile of clothes next to him,  
"Laundry's done."  
Aaron shifted and closed his eyes again,  
"You best get to putting it away then, eh?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment then glanced at the floor where several bags lay,  
"You just got in? Where've you been?"  
He stepped closer to the bags; curiosity taking over him.   
"Hell. I've been in hell."  
Robert smirked,  
"You were the one that left half your shopping 'til Christmas Eve."  
Aaron held his hand up and gave Robert the finger,  
"Charming."  
Aaron huffed,  
"I'm tired. Piss off."  
Robert stepped closer again; craning his neck to try and look into the bags,  
"Uh huh...what did you uh...what did you bu-"  
Aaron's eyes flew open as he spoke,  
"Stay...away...from the bags."  
Robert grinned as he looked at the man,  
"Why?"  
Aaron glared at him,  
"I'm warning you. Stay away from them." Robert couldn't help himself, he moved closer and suddenly Aaron was up and pushing him down onto the bed,  
"I did not spend a year and a half in that stupid shopping centre for you to ruin your own Christmas presents by looking at them."  
Robert grinned widely,  
"Presents? Plural?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sat down; pulling his shoes off and letting them clatter on to the floor,  
"You're a child."  
Robert sat up and moved closer to Aaron; moving his legs so the man was sat between them and he could rest his chin on his shoulder,  
"What did you get me?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Really?"  
Robert put his arms around his middle,  
"Come on! Tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You really are a child. Shouldn't you be downstairs making a plate up for Santa Claus?"  
Robert narrowed his eyes and dug his fingers into Aaron's side; making him squirm,  
"Tell me."  
Aaron pushed him back and clambered to his feet,  
"Right, get out."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Aaron put his hands on his hips,  
"You heard me. I need to get this stuff put away. Get out."  
Robert smirked at him and leant back; resting on his elbows,  
"Make me."  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"Give me strength."  
Robert laughed and sat up again,  
"Alright Scrooge. Settle down. I'll make us a brew and you can put away my....new laptop?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Not even close mate."  
Robert grinned and stood up,  
"Give us a kiss at least."  
He pulled Aaron in by his jumper,  
"Come on, it's Christmas."  
He grinned,  
"Pretend there's mistletoe."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile as he leant in and kissed him quickly,  
"Now do one."  
Robert flashed a grin and jumped to his feet,  
"Come down in a bit. Liv's got some film on Netflix she wants to watch."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Be there in a bit."  
He watched Robert leave then turned back to the shopping; letting out a sigh as he sat heavily on the floor and grabbed the bag containing the wrapping paper.

Robert watched him as he pulled a pair of joggers on and shifted aside to let him in to the bed,  
"Why don't you take them downstairs?"  
Aaron glanced at the pile of neatly wrapped presents on the desk then back at Robert,  
"'Cos I don't wanna go downstairs to find them all poked and prodded in the morning."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Spoilsport. That's all part of the fun."  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"Have you been poking at your presents?"  
Robert grinned at him and arched an eyebrow,  
"That a euphemism?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Budge."  
Robert pulled the duvet back and reached for Aaron as he climbed in to the bed,  
"You're the only present I wanna poke."  
Aaron stared at him for a moment then scoffed and let out a laugh,  
"Wow."  
Robert smiled at him, cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Aaron smiled gently and kissed him again before settling down in the bed as Robert pushed his pillows about until they were plump enough for him to relax in to them. He folded an arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling,  
"Stop staring at me."  
Aaron smiled and rolled on to his side,  
"It's a free country."  
Robert looked at him; his eyes dropping to the man's lips,  
"That your excuse?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Maybe...maybe I like what I see."  
Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
"What happened to 'its late Robert, I wanna go to sleep'?"  
Aaron moved closer; pushing a hand up Robert's bare chest,  
"Something woke me up."  
Robert glanced down toward Aaron's crotch,  
"I can see that."  
Aaron edged closer to him,  
"Come on...I'll let you open a present early."  
His hand snaked up to cup the back of Robert's neck as he moved in even closer; his warm breath, smelling of mint ghosting Robert's face and filling his nose. He swallowed; meeting Aaron's eye again,  
"How could I resist?"  
Aaron smiled as he leant in, pausing a moment before he closed the gap between them and kissed Robert slowly. He pulled back and ran his thumb over Robert's cheek gently,  
"Roll over."  
Robert surged forward and kissed him again as he moved; propping himself on his elbows and turning his head to look at Aaron,  
"Should've got some Christmas themed stuff."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Christmas themed stuff?"  
Robert scoffed slightly and looked at the pillow,  
"Peppermint lube."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Sounds painful, that."  
Robert looked around at him again,  
"Gingerbread?"  
Aaron smirked and grabbed Robert's boxers, pulling them down enough to uncover his arse then began massaging the soft flesh before leaning over him and kissing his shoulder,  
"Getting better."  
Robert lifted his hips and helped Aaron to pull his boxers clean off.   
"Just make it glittery then? Maybe Christmas coloured. Or we could-"  
"Robert? Shut up."  
Robert smiled at him and looked at the pillow again as Aaron moved around behind him. He was about to turn and look at him again when the bed dipped and suddenly Aaron's lips were on his skin again,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron pushed up on to his knees and trailed his fingers along Robert's spine before leaning back down and pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron smiled; climbing to his knees again and reaching for the condom. He took one more look at Robert and shifted on the bed before getting to work.

Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair slowly; marvelling at the curls as they wrapped loosely around his finger,  
"I wish you'd wear your hair like this more."  
Aaron smiled sleepily,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert shifted and moved his hand again,  
"I love it."  
Aaron trailed his fingers down Robert's back slowly,  
"Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. As it's Christmas."  
Robert glanced over Aaron onto the bedside table,  
"Today."  
"Hmm?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"It's after midnight. It's Christmas."  
Aaron smiled and leant in,  
"Merry Christmas."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Merry Christmas."  
He kissed him again then pulled back,  
"What did you get me?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Are you serious?"  
Robert climbed to his knees and then moved to straddle Aaron,  
"Come on. I want my present."  
Aaron smirked; holding Robert's waist,  
"You just got a present, thank you very much."  
Robert grinned and pushed his hands on Aaron's chest,  
"That wasn't a present. It was-"  
"What?"  
"A right. As a fiancé, to get a good seeing to."  
Aaron threw his head back and laughed, Robert joined in moments later,  
"See? Another gift right there."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You really want a present?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Course I do."  
Aaron sighed and pushed him off,  
"Get off. I'll grab one."  
Robert sat back against the headboard and grinned at Aaron as he climbed from the bed and headed to the pile of gifts, selecting an envelope and handing it to Robert,  
"Here."  
He shrugged,  
"Didn't want you opening it in front of everyone anyway."  
Robert took the envelope, turning it in his hands and then opening it; finding a card with several papers folded inside,  
"This isn't a break up letter is it?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and climbed back in to bed,  
"Will be if you don't stop arsing around."  
Robert laughed and opened the card; his face changing and eyebrows going up as he read the forms,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron bit his lip and shrugged,  
"It's just the paperwork. You can still change your mind."  
Robert looked at him for a moment and Aaron took a breath,  
"You kept talking about how Liv needed a future, she needed security and-and it got me thinking that you did too. And so did I. This house...that's our future. Both of us. So a joint account makes sense. We put our money together and it gets signed together. It's our house, our future. Our-"  
He was cut off as Robert surged forward and kissed him,  
"I love it. I love it, thank you."  
He kissed him again then pulled back and looked at the man,  
"You're my everything Aaron. You...and Liv...and our life together. It's all I could ever want. I love you."  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"I love you too."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Do you want your present?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No...no I can wait. I'm not five."  
Robert poked his sides; making him laugh louder as he pushed him away,  
"Come on. It's late."  
Robert put the card aside on to the nightstand and climbed back under the covers, lifting his arm so Aaron could cuddle close to him, slinging his arm around Robert's middle and pressing a kiss to his chest as he closed his eyes and relaxed in to the embrace.

The music playing downstairs woke him, he blinked his eyes open and looked over at the sleeping Aaron, a smile tugged at his lips as he watched the man; edging closer and pressing the lightest of kisses to his forehead. He closed his eyes again and let a comfortable sleep take him back over, wanting to keep their little world quiet until they had to go down and join in with the noise. He was about to drift off when Aaron's sleep filled, gravelly voice was suddenly in his ear,  
"Merry Christmas Rob."  
Robert smiled and held him closer,  
"Merry Christmas Aaron."  
Aaron sighed happily and wrapped his arm around Robert, holding him close as they fell back to sleep.


End file.
